When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master
Here is how the First Spinjitzu Master was brought back to life in The Overlord's Revenge. When desperate times call for desperate measures, SpongeBob had to get help from Sunburst and the Pillars of Old Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm so glad you guys could make it in such short notice. Sunburst: So, what's going on? Stygian: Could any of you explain to us what this is all about? Lloyd Garmadon: It's our enemies, the Overlord, the Preeminent, and Lord Vortech. They came to your timeline. Emmet Brickowski: And we came from the future just to ask for your help. With that said, Twilight and her friends were more surprised. Twilight Sparkle: You guys came from the future?! Po: It's safe to tell them. Right, Zane? Zane: Right, Po. Dr. Fox: If we're going to stop the Overlord, the Preeminent, and Lord Vortech, it would require a new strategy. Star Swirl the Bearded: And what kind of strategy do you have in mind, Dr. Fox? Dr. Fox: We're going to need help from a certain descendant. Then, Lloyd begins to think what to do next. Lloyd Garmadon: Guys, I think it's time we begin my family reunion. Laval: You mean by resurrecting and revive your grandfather? Rockhoof: Can we really do that? Star Swirl the Bearded: It's possible, but it would require a use of our magic to cast a spell. Somnambula: Once we come together, we shall begin resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master. So, they gathered together to cast the spell. At last, Sunburst and the Pillars gathered together as Lloyd got his hair sample to contain the bloodline. Lloyd Garmadon: We're ready, Meadowbrook. Mage Meadowbrook: Alright then, we had enough to revive the First Spinjitzu Master. Fluttershy: Are you guys sure it'll work? Eris: It's the only chance we had, Fluttershy. With a spell to cast, they resurrected and revived the First Spinjitzu Master to help them in their time of need. Stygian: It worked! The First Spinjitzu Master: Where am I? Lloyd Garmadon: Hello, Grandfather. I'm Lloyd Garmadon, your grandson. The First Spinjitzu Master: Grandson, how long has it been since my passing? Lloyd Garmadon: Long story short, my friends and I are Ninjas of Ninjago and new Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master: Tell me more, Lloyd. I must know what happens after my passing. After telling his grandfather everything, Lloyd finished the whole story. Lloyd Garmadon: And that's the whole story, Grandfather. We Ninjas of Ninjago were bound to be legends like you, my father and my uncle. Will you help us in our time of need? The First Spinjitzu Master: I would be honored, Lloyd. Po: Alright, yeah! Suddenly, Po notice a strange purple and black Spinjitzu coming. Po: Is that a purple and black Spinjitzu tornado? The tornado hits the princesses, knocking them down. Kai: Hey, no one does that to the princesses. The tornado stopped, and it turned out to be the Overlord. Po: SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight Sparkle: The Overlord: You know what they say. If the Time Punch doesn't get you, the fall will. Actually no one says that, but they should. ???? The Overlord: (tauntingly) Princesses, come out and play. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626